Installation guide
System requirement We strongly recommend at least 8 GB of RAM, a GPU with at least 1 GB of RAM and a CPU clock speed with at least 3 GHz per core. Installation Prerequisites In order to have a smooth installation, please follow the instructions below: *Be sure to have installed. *If you have the expansion packs as well, install them in the following order: ** ** *Install the Battlefield 1942 v1.6.19 Patch. *Install the Battlefield 1942 v1.6b Incremental Patch *Be sure you have the following files in the same folder before installing BattleGroup42 Final Release Candidate: **BG42_Final_RC4.exe **BG42_Final_RC4-1a.bin **BG42_Final_RC4-1b.bin **BG42_Final_RC4-1c.bin **BG42_Final_RC4-2a.bin Retail version *Run the BG42_Final_RC4.exe to install the BattleGroup42 Final Release Candidate. *The setup program should automatically detect the installation path. If not please change and confirm the root directory of Battlefield 1942. **The default path for the Battlefield 1942 directory is "C:\Program Files\EA Games\Battlefield 1942" *Run the BG42_Final_RC4_Patch1.exe patch afterwards to install Patch 1. Origin version *Run the BG42_Final_RC.exe to install the BattleGroup42 Final Release Candidate. *'MANUALLY' change the path to match the root directory of your Battlefield 1942 installation. **The default path for Origin's Battlefield 1942 directory is "C:\Program Files\Origin Games\Battlefield 1942" *Run the BG42_Final_RC4_Patch1.exe patch afterwards to install Patch 1. If you want to play BattleGroup42 or any other Battlefield 1942 mod online with the Origin version, you need to change some of the Battlefield 1942 program files. The necessary files as well as instructions can be found on the Team Simple website and at -- [aX --]. Performance Tips *Do not try to play online with a connection speed lower than DSL/Cable. *Close ALL unneeded background applications which are using bandwith and/or memory, like file-sharing programs, file managers, e-mail programs, browsers etc. Make as much RAM available as possible. *Check your ingame graphics settings. Reduce the screen resolution if necessary. *Defragment your hard disk at least once a month. Note that this is not applicable if you're using solid state drive. *BattleGroup42 only runs with 44kHz setting, 11 and 22 kHz are no longer supported, mainly for reasons of mod size and the fact that modern onboard sound chips can handle 44kHz without problems. **Hint: If you own a sound card which has 64 hardware accelerated channels (like the Audigy 2 for example) you can use the following trick to play with 64 channels (which increases the amount of sounds played at once by a factor of 2 !): ***Open the file "Default.con" with a text editor. It can be found in "Battlefield 1942\Mods\bf1942\Settings\ (Make a copy of the file BEFORE changing anything!) ***Change the line "Sound.setHardwareVoiceLimit 32" to "Sound.setHardwareVoiceLimit 64" ***Save the file ***Active hardware acceleration in the Sound menu of Battlefield 1942 ***Play with 64 hardware accelerated sound channels ***Please take note that hardware accelerated sound does ONLY work in Windows XP and NOT in later versions of Windows ! *For widescreen resolutions, you can adjust the field of vision (FOV) to suit your liking. Please click here for instructions. *Further options to increase performance can be found in the Battlegroup42 forums: click here Notes If you are having problems installing the files, please shut down your anti-virus program PRIOR to installation. There seem to be some AV programs causing problems when installing exe files. We are NOT responsible for corrupted files, all files in our download section are fully functional. If possible, do NOT use download managers!!! As ridiculous as it may sound, it´s a fact that some download managers actually screw up files during download or change file names! We are also not responsible for screwed installations of Battlefield 1942. Our installers don´t change ANYTHING inside the main bf1942 folder, they simply copy the mod files into the mod folder. No files are deleted, moved or overwritten. Also, do NOT use no-CD files or trainer programs; we take no responsibility for problems caused by such illegal programs. Category:Guides